Faithfully
by The Blue Seeress
Summary: A semi-angsty, almost sappy li'l songfic about everyones favorite silent clown. please read!


I like song fics, and "Faithfully" by Journey has always reminded me of Trowa, because the chorus talks about the circus. This isn't really connected to the series, except that involves Trowa, Catherine and the circus they work at. I have no idea how that circus travels, so I'm making up a fleet of carrier ships they use to go in between colonies. The words between brackets (...) are the words of the song.   
  
*disclaimer* I don't own Gundam Wing. I assume some corporation in Japan does. I don't own the song "Faithfully," Journey does. This particular fic is not being published for money or recognition. That being said, on with the fic.   
  
Faithfully   
  
Highway run   
Into the midnight sun   
  
A tall, green-eyed man stared out of the veiw-port of one of the circuses carrier-ships. 'So many stars,' he thought, 'But no sunlight. Like an illusion of the sun at midnight.'   
  
Wheels go round and round   
You're on my mind   
  
He could hear the hum of the engine, but it was far away, on another plane of existence. The whole circus was. There was someone else on the ex-Heavyarms pilot's mind.   
  
Restless hearts   
Sleep alone tonight   
  
He wasn't alone. How could he be? The whole circus was there for him, especially Catherine. But he longed for someone else. Another face as dear to him as his sister's own.   
  
Sendin' all my love   
Along the wire   
  
He didn't let his emotions show. But he felt they must somehow communicate to her. She must feel the aching love he felt for her, and the painful void her absence had become to him.   
  
They say that the road   
Ain't no place to start a family   
  
He couldn't stay with her then. They had agreed on that. But now he felt there had to be some way. The wars were over, he didn't need to pretend to be the original Trowa Barton anymore. But that hadn't really been why he had left, it was before all that. She couldn't follow him in the circus, and he couldn't leave it.   
  
Right down the line   
It's been you and me   
  
He didn't really remember all that much. There were days he couldn't really remember her face. But no matter what, he would always remember how they had laughed together, shared every experience before he had to leave. It excluded all else, it had always been him and her.   
  
And lovin' a music man   
Ain't always what it's supposed to be   
  
She had loved his flute music, he remembered. For a time he thought he could earn a living that way and stay with her. But playing anywhere decent would have taken up too much of his time, not have been much different from leaving entirely.   
  
Oh girl you stand by me   
I'm forever yours...faithfully   
  
He would always love her. He could never look at any woman they way he had her again, for fear of forgetting her. And maybe, just maybe, she still remembered him too.   
  
Circus life   
Under the big top world   
  
So many of the other workers had taken affection where they could find it, and never really be attached to anyone. He had too, until he met her. Now he had nothing but contempt for the ones who left their woman behind and never gave them another thought. But he had to move from place to place like them, the circus was home, though it never stayed home.   
  
We all need the clowns   
To make us smile   
  
The irony almost amused him, he was in business to make people smile but rarely smiled himself. His fellow pilots often teased him for that, but they didn't understand. Not that he had ever tried to explain.   
  
Through space and time   
Always another show   
  
They didn't understand how a clown moved with the big top, but his life sometimes stayed in bits and pieces where he had visited. But there was always another show to be done in another colony, or even on Earth. Feelings like that had to be shoved aside for the good of the show.   
  
Wondering where I am   
Lost without you   
  
He didn't even know which colony they were going to. It never mattered. Once, they had been headed for her colony and then it had mattered, but when he got there, he couldn't find her. Now it made no difference at all.   
  
And being apart ain't easy   
On this love affair   
  
The throbbing emptiness that had once been filled with love for her made it difficult to concentrate at times. It was so hard, trying to live without her. It was even worse now that he knew he'd never be able to find her. But if he did...   
  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again   
  
But it was too much to hope for.   
  
I get the joy   
Of rediscovering you   
  
It had been so long, he wasn't even sure he would know her anymore. But that had been part of their love, everyday finding out more about her. He was ready to start from square one, if he could.   
  
Oh girl, you stand by me   
I'm forever yours...faithfully   
  
They had been at colony M2D7555 for two days. It had been business as usual, but he couldn't help but remember that this was the colony where he had met her. Lying in the dark of the tent, he reflected. He still belonged to her, even after all these years. He was about to turn over and at least try to sleep, when he heard a faint rustle outside his tent. Grabbing one of Catherine's throwing knives, he went out to investigate. He found a small, white piece of paper. Picking it up, he caught a scent that was just barely familiar. The same perfume she sprayed in her hair. He opened the letter to find the last part of their favorite song scrawled on it in her almost familiar handwriting:   
  
Faithfully, I'm still yours   
I'm forever yours   
Ever yours...faithfully   
  
-End   
  
I'm sure you figured out that the last bit of the song in the letter is the last part of the song I used. Just making sure, though.   
  
I made up the colony number M2D7545. There may very well be a colony with that number, but I don't remember. I also made the girl up. She is in no way part of the series.   
  
I was planning on leaving it hanging here, but if you ask really nicely, I'll write a sequel.   
  
Das ve dania...for now.   
  
-TBS 


End file.
